Olivia's Unexpected Surprise
The eleventh episode of Season 38. Phineas and Ferb plan a surprise party for Olivia after she lost a loved one. Doofenshmirtz tries to find Norm a girlfriend. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are busy reading some books. Phineas is reading The Gluttony Games, and Ferb is reading The Adventures of Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher. Phineas thinks Ferb's book has some familiar names in it. Then, Olivia comes in with a sad look. Phineas goes up and hugs her, and he asks what's wrong. Olivia had just lost someone she really loved and she wants to cheer up somehow. Phineas says he'll think of something. After Olivia leaves, Phineas knows what they're gonna do today. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through the Flynn-Fletcher's car hood. Monogram informs Perry that Doof's activity has involved Norm a lot. They're hoping he's not planning to use him as a platypus killing machine or a piece of weaponry. Perry heads over to Doof's immediately. With the boys, they're busy planning what they should do for Olivia's party. On the other hand, Olivia is sulking in her bed at home. Her big brother, Devin, asks what's wrong. Olivia tells him to go away. Devin shrugs and leaves the room. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Annex, Norm is trying on some different bow ties. Perry gets trapped in a bunch of ties. Doof tells Perry not to question all the ties, he's just trying to get Norm a girlfriend. They had a bet earlier today. If Norm helped him fix up the Inflate-Inator, he'd get him a girlfriend. Perry rolls his eyes. Back with the boys, they had gathered a bunch of people to help plan the party. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Django are in charge of the decorations. Irving, Ford, Caleb, and Dylan are in charge of inviting guests. Haven, Heidi, Mallory, and Maddie are in charge of refreshments. Erin is off the hook. With Doof, they set off to find Norm a girlfriend, besides Rodney's robot. They have no success whatsoever. Back in the yard, everything is ready. Maddie is sent to get Olivia. After that, she blindfolds Olivia, and everything inside her changed. Olivia's face lightens up. Everyone runs up and hugs her, even Buford. Olivia doesn't even know what to say she's so happy. That's when Doof shows up with Norm. Norm says he's single. All the girls are creeped out and they slowly back away. That's when Perry presses Norm's self destruct button. Norm blows up. Phineas thought that was really weird. Olivia shrugged and thanked everyone for the lovely party. Songs *''Why Do Terrible Things Happen?'' *''I'm Single'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Maddie: "Ready for the surprise?" *Olivia: "Yes, yes I am..." Ferb's Line "Surprise!" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair Flynn-Fletcher's car hood Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Annex! Continuity *The Gluttony Games is seen ("One Good Turn") *Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher are seen ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Jutchadoon") *Monogram mentions Norm being a killer robot and weaponry ("Greece Lighting", "Norm Unleashed") *The Inflate-Inator is mentioned ("Thanks But No Thanks") *Doofenshmirtz mentions Rodney's robot ("Love at First Byte") *Perry uses Norm's self destruct button ("Ferb Latin") Allusions *'The Hunger Games': Phineas reads The Gluttony Games, the opposite of Hunger Games Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38